character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro (Skylanders, Canon)/AdamGregory03
Spyro= |-| Elite Spyro= |-| Dark Spyro= |-| Legendary Spyro= |-| Awakened Spyro= Summary Spyro hails from a rare line of magical purple dragons that come from a faraway land few have ever traveled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mention Spyro prominently -- the old Portal Masters having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Master Eon himself who reached out and invited him to join the Skylanders. Now calling Skylands his home, Spyro remains one of its most valued protectors, with evil facing a new enemy -- and the Skylanders gaining a valued ally. Powers and Abilities Tier: High 7-C, higher as Eon's Elite | At least High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Spyro Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Core Skylander, Magic Element Skylander, Purple Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement via Stun Charge, Slight Invulnerability, Darkness Manipulation (as Dark Spyro) Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Can damage Kaos, who survived the eruption of Mt. Cloudbreak, and the Doom Raiders, who survived Cloudcracker Prison blowing up while inside it. Capable of defeating and fighting alongside Wolfgang, who split a small moon in half.), higher as Eon's Elite (Elite Skylanders have their stats greatly enhanced.) | At least Large Town level+ (Dark and Legendary variants are stronger than their original counterparts) | At least Large Town level+ (Superior to base Spyro) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Core Skylanders such as Lightning Rod, Zap, and Punk Shock, as well as fodder enemies such as the Bad Jujus, all of which use natural lightning in combat.), possibly Relativistic+ (Can fight on par with Luminous and other Skylanders like Aurora, who use natural light in combat.). Higher as Eon's Elite | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | At least Large Town Class+ | At least Large Town Class+ Durability: Large Town level+ (Tanked Kaos' Hydra destroying the Core of Light, and can take attacks from Wolfgang and the other Doom Raiders.) possibly higher (In Skylanders Academy, Spyro's scales are revealed to be "impenetrable", allowing him to tank a bomb explosion, Cynder's Lightning Breath, and attacks from Malefor.). Higher as Eon's Elite | At least Large Town level+ | At least Large Town level+ Stamina: High Range: At least hundreds of meters via fire breath. Intelligence: At least Above Average. Weaknesses: Can be pretty cocky and full of himself at times. Attacks & Techniques: *'Default Abilities:' **'Dragon's Fire:' Spyro breathes balls of flame from his mouth, incinerating enemies. **'Charge:' Spyro runs head down knocking over enemies with his horns. *'Basic Upgrades:' **'Long Range Raze:' Enhancing Spyro's lung capacity, this ability lets Spyro shoot flameballs that travel much farther than before. **'Spyro's Flight:' Spyro takes to the skies. Well, off the ground at least! Fly over water and move at great speed. **'Sprint Charge:' Fitness counts. Spyro is able to charge for a longer distance with this upgrade. **'Triple Flameballs:' Shoot 3 Flameballs instead of one. *'Sheep Burner Spyro Path:' **'Fire Shield:' This upgrade generates fire shields around Spyro when he uses his Flameball attack **'Exploding Fireblast:' Spyro's central Flameball ignites into an explosive force that not only does more damage but hits multiple enemies. **'The Daybringer Flame:' Hold down your primary power button to build up this attack, which generates a flame so big and bright it is said to bring daylight to the sky. *'Blitz Spyro Path:' **'Stun Charge:' Enemies hit by Spyro's charge become temporarily stunned. **'Comet Dash:' A magic aura surrounds Spyro's horns imbuing them with extra power and damage that burns enemies in its path. **'Ibex's Wrath Charge:' Find Spyro's extra gear. With this upgrade, Spyro builds up speed and such a destructive force that it causes the very air around him to ignite into the magical form of fiery ibex horns. *'Soul Gem:' **'Spyro's Earth Pound:' Perform a devastating dive-bomb head smash while flying, damaging enemies all around you. *'Wow Pows:' **'Fireslam!:' While flying, press Attack 2 to allow Spyro to shoot fireballs and perform a flaming slam. **'Head Start!:' Summon a magic worm ally at the end of your charge and send it after your enemies. Key: Spyro | Dark & Legendary Spyro | Awakened Spyro Category:Tier 7 Category:AdamGregory03